Team Arrow: Front Row Seat
by Rennie75
Summary: Charlie (OC) is a security guard at QC and has appeared in another story of mine (Go Team Arrow)! There are more details inside but this series will be episode tags to the current season 2 w/ Charlie sharing insights (Olicity as always). Ch 5 - Kung fu fighting is up and follows the 2x18 Deathstroke.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Arrow: Front Row Seat**

**CHARACTER INFO** – Charlie (OC) is a security guard at QC and has appeared in another story of mine! Picture a gruff, no-nonsense former Marine who married his high school sweetheart, dotes on his granddaughters and happens to enjoy watching Team Arrow and sharing his thoughts. Of course, he's s pro Olicity as well! :)

**AN** – This goes out to everyone who not only read You are the Vigilante and Go Team Arrow stories and then reviewed and asked for more Charlie (still so amazed by that)! I'll try to stay true to what you guys love about him but always feel free to let me what you'd like to see! The plan is to go back after this brief trip to the future and follow the upcoming S2 episodes so this will be ongoing!

**SUMMARY OF PREQUELS** – If you haven't read the 1st two stories, here's a quick summary so you aren't lost! In Vigilante, Thea and Roy discover Oliver's secret identity by the way he acted w/ Felicity then wanted to join in on the action and did help out on a mission (took me 9 chapters for this one sentence)! Team Arrow delves deeper into the characters, their relationships and how they became a team and adds a twist with Lance possibly figuring things out (6 chapters for that one and the Lance storyline continues separately as Man Behind the Mask)! There's a whole lot of Olicity in both! Now you are current so happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER:** Charlie is mine unless the CW wants to add him to the cast in which case I'm game! Everything else already belongs to the CW and no profit is being made!

* * *

><p><em>A few years down the road…<em>

Charlie was watching the group of five eat, drink and just generally be merry in a spare conference room as they celebrated New Year's Eve privately. Ms. Smoak had actually invited him to join the festivities but he had declined. He had seen on the news that the Club was currently a crime scene which meant QC was one of the few safe places for the group to gather together without attracting too much attention.

Charlie had seen them together for years now and knew they took care to maintain public images. It still amazed him that so few people saw beyond those images so cleverly crafted and yet so shallow.

They say hindsight is 20/20 but Charlie still considered his eyesight better than many men's half his age. Charlie sighed…_Took me longer than it should have to figure out Oliver Queen was the Arrow…longer still to realize it was all of them who made the Arrow._

The Arrow remained a constant figure in the news and papers – his daughter and granddaughters loved the stories of daring rescues themselves. Charlie shook his head with exasperation and love for his ladies, but well, it wasn't the exploits that he wanted his granddaughters to know but the story of the people behind them.

The news and police had been saying for years that they would catch the…well, the Vigilante when the blamed him for something…they call him Arrow when they needed him or someone has been rescued. Anyway, no one is perfect – everyone makes mistakes and when he did, they'd catch him. _All bluster if you ask me_, _not that they would bother to ask an old man like me_, Charlie chuckled. They didn't seem to understand the Arrow wasn't a single person, was actually several people. _Several amazing people really_…Charlie thought as he turned his attention back to the security feed which he knew Ms. Smoak could have disabled at any point so she was still trying to include him.

Mr. Queen once told him it was a mistake that landed him in the back of Ms. Smoak's car. She had simply smirked at him and replied that is was clearly his best mistake ever. Charlie took a moment to watch the young woman that still reminded him of his own dear Lucy – beautiful, smart and feisty. Even those who saw both her intelligence and beauty still missed her stubbornness, her loyalty and her sweetness. She was the one of the few that Charlie ever witnessed arguing with Mr. Queen. _Don't think I've ever seen her lose either_ Charlie thought with a laugh.

Charlie watched as she took Mr. Queen's hand even as she lightly swatted the young man on her other side, Roy Harper.

Charlie recognized that the boy had gained polish in the last few years but that really just made him more dangerous. He kept and honed those street skills that despite being part of his past were still what most judged him on. They overlooked his sense of honor, willingness to work hard and even the gentleness. It was hard to miss the tender looks he exchanged with Ms. Queen but it was more telling to see the boy's gentlemanly tendencies and softness directed to Ms. Smoak as the two were clearly close friends.

It didn't appear to bother Ms. Queen nor Mr. Queen that the two were often together but Charlie knew the rumors still ran rampant that Ms. Smoak and Mr. Harper were gold diggers playing the Queens for fools. _People should mind their own business…especially when they are wrong_, Charlie grumbled to himself. Fortunately those rumors often distracted the public from the real secrets shared by the group.

Ms. Queen herself was one who certainly handled the pressures of the Queen family name and society and often still stepped in to protect both her Mr. Harper and Ms. Smoak. People still thought of her as the baubles that she wore – shiny and pretty but only decorative. They didn't realize that tragedy and even later triumphs had dulled that superficial shine but left strength in its place. It had sharpened her mind, forged a backbone of steel and even softened her heart - _all strengths and so surprising_, Charlie's thought as he watched the young woman fondly.

Charlie noted that Mr. Queen and Mr. Diggle had exchanged a look before both turned and raised their glasses to him in a toast to the New Year. Charlie nodded back even though he knew they couldn't see him. _Just the polite thing to do_, Charlie excused his instinctive response.

Now, Mr. Diggle's contribution to the group was a bit more obvious – he was chosen as a bodyguard for his military training, reserved nature and willingness to serve. He brought so much more though with a sharp, analytical mind, dedication and deadly wit. Charlie couldn't help but laugh as he saw Mr. Diggle was now seated between Ms. Smoak and Ms. Queen with both collapsed against in him helpless laughter. Mr. Queen and Mr. Harper simply looked on with faintly amused expressions before returning to their own conversation.

_I remember telling Mr. Queen shortly after Ms. Smoak confirmed the truth that it took an extraordinary man to bring together such an extraordinary group of people. He just smiled and said, "Charlie, it's not what brings them that matters but why they stay and they do that because of who they are not who I am."_ It was easy to see his pride in his friends and to note he didn't take nor need credit.

He appeared to be simply grateful and humble which certainly contradicted the public persona of Oliver Queen. Even as CEO of the now successful QC, Mr. Queen was seen more as lucky than good. His past exploits come up more often than his current good…_if they only knew_, Charlie laughed outright at that one before again watching the group.

While the individuals separately were above average, together they were more than the sum of their parts as Charlie knew was true of any good team of soldiers. _Heroes, really_, Charlie thought as he again noted how comfortable the group was together even though he knew that had taken time and effort. _Things weren't always smooth but then…anything worth having is certainly worth fighting for and I've had a front row seat for many of the fights…_Charlie thought with a chuckle as he started to reminisce about the past...

* * *

><p><strong>AN2<strong> – So it's short but I hope you guys like the intro to Charlie's view! I'll continue when the new shows start next week and if there are no QC scenes in the upcoming episodes then I just may add some to let Charlie have his say! I do hope to finish Man Behind the Mask by next Wed so pls check that one out as I plan to have Charlie make an appearance there as well! Thanks again for continuing to read!


	2. Chapter 2 - Old married couple

**Ch 2 – Old Married Couple**

**Story AN** – I've posted more notes in Ch 1 but if you are jumping ahead… Charlie (OC) is a security guard at QC and has appeared in another story of mine (parts are repeated below)! Picture a gruff, no-nonsense former Marine who married his high school sweetheart (Lucy), dotes on his granddaughter (Mae) and happens to enjoy watching Team Arrow and sharing his thoughts. Of course, he's s pro Olicity! Each new chapter will follow the current Season 2 episodes now airing.

**Chapter AN and SPOILER WARNING** – This follows S2, episode #10 (Blast Radius) which just aired in the US on 1/15/14. There are only vague references but if you haven't watched and choose to read anyway, well, don't say I didn't warn you! :)

_**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO LIGHTENINGPRINCESSR!**_

* * *

><p>Charlie knew the betting pools were going wild in QC right now. For the last five weeks, Ms. Felicity Smoak had not only missed several days of work but was even seen carrying an overnight bag at times. The gossips couldn't seem to decide if she was leaving Mr. Queen or if he was forcing her out. See, many thought Ms. Smoak had slept her way into the position as Mr. Queen's EA…<em>as if that smart young woman would just jump in the sack with Mr. Queen,<em> Charlie was insulted on her behalf_. _ Charlie had always liked Ms. Smoak and knew she was smart enough to earn her way into any promotion she wanted…_assuming you thought being Mr. Queen's assistant was even a promotion for her._ Charlie grumbled a bit to himself, _just not sure if I would want my daughter to be his assistant_, Charlie didn't think that was being disrespectful, just honest.

Charlie had to admit to being curious just as the rest of QC was but unlike the rest he didn't just buy what was on the surface or the rumors from the gutters. He had been watching not just Mr. Queen and Ms. Smoak but also Mr. John Diggle. It seemed the trio had gotten extremely close but Charlie didn't think it wasn't any of his business or anyone else's what they did behind closed doors…_though I would bet there wasn't any bed hopping from Ms. Smoak_. Charlie smiled as he figured out pretty quickly that Ms. Smoak was a classy young lady and that she wielded considerable influence within the group.

When Mr. Queen first returned he was rarely in the building and then in and out quickly. His bodyguard/ driver was often with him but neither men spoke nor really even showed emotion. As a veteran, he recognized the signs of trauma in others – watchful eyes, muscle tension and even the protection of personal space. Sure, there were false smiles for others in passing but it didn't seem anyone really noticed the hollowness of either man's expression. Both seemed haunted and Charlie could understand those types of scars as he had some himself.

Soon they were about more often and while their body language changed some it was still only with one another. You could tell when they spoke they were using the opportunity away from others to actually talk. As soon as anyone else joined they were again watchful and on guard but they seemed to recognize the other as a fellow soldier now even if they remained ready for battle.

The addition of Ms. Smoak to the group was a surprise but the effects weren't really surprising. Charlie had had a wonderful mother himself, married his high school sweetheart who he always said was smarter and braver than he was. He and Lucy even raised a smart and sassy girl who was now raising her own daughter (little Mae was bright and shiny as a new penny herself even if she was only 4 years old). Charlie was a man who fully appreciated the fact that behind a lot of good men stood an even better woman.

He also genuinely liked Ms. Smoak – she had always been bright and friendly and that hadn't changed despite her new position and friends. _It was clear the three were certainly friends and that's what spurred all the gossiping busybodies_, Charlie thought with a grimace.

At first the gentlemen walked slightly ahead of her or she was in between them. It appeared they were trying to protect her and rarely was there conversation. Almost immediately the trio closed the distances and while she was still often sandwiched between them it was easy to see they were talking, even chatting easily.

You could even begin to see emotions more readily displayed by both men, clearly subtle in comparison to Ms. Smoak but visible nonetheless. And now the trio was often together and worked long hours here at QC – all three seemed happier and were usually in each other's company.

That happy dynamic had shifted recently and the gossips were eating it up. There were numerous betting pools on when Ms. Smoak would be fired, if she was in the family way or if she would run from the building in tears after a dramatic fight. _People have too much time on their hands and not enough sense_, Charlie thought in annoyance. Some had even been so bold as to ask Charlie if anything was on the security cameras and even offered to pay for the information. Charlie steadfastly rejected all such offers and stood guard tenaciously over his post in his efforts to protect Ms. Smoak and even Mr. Queen though he didn't appear to need it.

_That's not to say there haven't been things to witness if you knew where to look_, Charlie thought as he laughed to himself. It was hard to believe anyone could think Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen were sleeping together considering all their heated looks were always when the other wasn't looking. Ok, Ms. Smoak sometimes was a bit more obvious but it seemed all three ignored those lapses so Charlie did too.

Right now though the heated looks seemed to be of annoyance and usually aimed at the other's back. It was the avoidance of eye contact that really stood out to Charlie as these were people that Charlie has witnessed carry on completely silent conversations with only their eyes when around others. Charlie also noticed there were fewer touches and several feet of space between them now. Additionally, often Mr. Diggle appeared to be caught in the middle though he never appeared happy about that fact. Whereas the abundance of touching and looking has spurred the initial rumors it was the lack of the same that captured everyone's attention now. Suddenly there was nothing – no touches, no looks, nothing.

Clearly most believed that Mr. Queen was the one breaking it off but Charlie knew the man wasn't that stupid…_Ms. Smoak is the best thing in your life_, Charlie directed that silent message to Mr. Queen as he watched him pace his office. He had taken to pacing whenever Ms. Smoak wasn't in the office but that nervous energy was never displayed in public. He continued to be the suave, charming CEO to the public.

At that moment, Ms. Smoak entered the building again carrying an overnight bag and Charlie returned her smile and wave gladly. He also adjusted his camera feed to show Mr. Queen's office.

_Still awkward_, Charlie noted to himself as he watched their interaction, again with Mr. Diggle in the middle, _but she always comes back and he always lets her_. It was that that cinched it in Charlie's mind, they may not be in bed together (yet) but they act like an old married couple and not solely because they don't appear happy and in love at the moment. Charlie chuckled quietly to himself._ It's not like marriage kills the passion like some say, _Charlie always thought those people must have married the wrong person_. Ah Lucy, still miss you my dear._

Marriage is more than just passion: it's friendship, it's work, it's a choice and it's a partnership. Anger is sometimes just a step away from passion – those heated looks of theirs help further the rumors but they are more than that thankfully. No one could ignore that they have been friends for quite a while or the fact that she makes him smile. Now is just a period of work and both making the choice to stay. _And that's what the gossipmongers don't get_, Charlie thought with a wry smile.

Things certainly appear rough between Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen but they chose to stay together. _Sure, Ms. Smoak has bills to pay_, Charlie thought but he still believed she could do whatever she wanted so something or someone else must be the reason she stays. Likewise, no one would be surprised if Mr. Queen walked away and lead a life of debauchery but he chooses stays as well.

_It's obvious even to my old eyes that they are partners…and that's something no one seems to be betting on_. Charlie couldn't help but smile at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN3<strong> – I have to give props to all the wonderful authors who write episode tags as it is much harder than working in the fantasy world of my own creation! Hopefully this little Charlie experiment goes well but I would ask that you be patient as I figure this out! As always, I'm open to suggestions so pls review and share your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3 - Blind Spot

AN – This is really pointless but the idea struck me as funny and totally Felicity so pls give it a try! This follows last night's episode (Blind Spot, S2 Episode 11, 1/22/14 airdate in the US) but there really aren't any spoilers! And while it's rather pointless it's also short and hopefully you guys will enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: Only Charlie is of my creation – everything else belongs to Arrow!

* * *

><p>Charlie ran the program a few more times when he got in to work that morning but the results remained unclear to him. Sometime during an unexpected IT update earlier in the week a new program had been added to the security console. It wasn't an obvious addition but computers had become a hobby for Charlie when he realized his young granddaughter could operate them better than him. "No reason to become extinct like the dinosaurs" Charlie mumbled under this breath as he again watched the cameras flicker through in a new sequence.<p>

The program seemed to set the cameras to follow a set path but it also seemed to skip parts or create a few blanks. He had realized the program usually started the camera rotation at the conference room near Mr. Queen or his office itself and usually ended at a stairwell but Charlie couldn't quite determine the exact purpose of the program. He had also noticed a secondary function of the program which seemed to loop the camera feed for a set period before continuing the live feed. It wasn't long and the feed barely flickered but Charlie had been watching intently enough to notice the switch. _Just doesn't make sense_, Charlie thought in frustration. He had been concerned, not worried as his daughter accused, and he wanted to solve the mystery himself but today brought no new answers.

At that moment, Mr. Queen and his bodyguard/ driver entered QC and Charlie took that as a sign that he needed to say something. He waited until the gentlemen turned his way to nod a greeting and lifted his hand as he spoke, "Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle. If you wouldn't mind…"

Charlie let the sentence drift as both men turned as one and walked up to the security desk. Mr. Queen was turned slightly to his left and Charlie noted his eyes continued to watch the doors. Mr. Diggle was close by but he faced the elevators. Charlie was sure their positions were a strategic choice.

"Is there a problem Charlie?" It was Mr. Diggle who voiced their concern without even glancing at Mr. Queen.

"Not a problem…a peculiarity…recently added to the security system." Charlie wasn't sure if it was his place to bring this to the attention of the CEO but he couldn't let go of the idea that it was an inside job and he needed to take action.

"What's the peculiarity?" Mr. Queen asked after a brief glance at Mr. Diggle.

"There's a new program and it appears to set up a sequence of security camera feeds and even loops the live feed…but I can't determine the purpose behind it." Charlie ended on a frustrated grunt even as he continued to frown at the monitor. Just realizing he could appear to be ignoring the boss, Charlie hurriedly glanced up to see Mr. Queen on his phone.

"We are in the lobby. Could you join us?"

Charlie waited but Mr. Queen simply ended the call and directed his gaze back to the doors. There was a moment of silence before Mr. Diggle spoke to him.

"Ms. Smoak will be joining us momentarily. If you don't mind, we'll have her look at the program."

Charlie nodded even though he didn't feel there was a question there. He also silently congratulated himself in guessing the identity of the person on the other line. Charlie was more excited than he would have admitted to have face-to-face interaction with the trio as he had enjoyed watching them for quite a while now.

He considered sitting back down to await Ms. Smoak but as both men simply stood immobile he thought it best to stand himself. He tried to be sneaky as he alternately watched both men and even though neither reacted he couldn't help but feel they knew what he was doing. Charlie was more than a little relieved when he saw Ms. Smoak emerge from the elevators and head their way.

He looked back to see Mr. Queen hadn't reacted at all but continued to keep vigil on the main entrance of QC. Mr. Diggle was facing the other direction and did smile upon seeing Ms. Smoak. As Charlie watched, Ms. Smoak came to stand in the limited space between the two men and only then did Mr. Queen pause in his vigil to share a small smile with the young blond.

"Good morning Charlie! You aren't causing trouble so early in the morning, are you?"

Charlie chuckled a bit as it was hard not to find the young woman anything but sweet and friendly. He also knew she continued to be possessive of the IT system even with her change in position so he was quick to explain the issue. "No ma'am. I just noticed a new computer program that appears to have been added during an internal update but I can't figure out the purpose of it."

Ms. Smoak immediately leaned over the desk and Charlie noted Mr. Queen's hand at the small of her back in support as he stepped even closer to her. She suddenly backed up, spared a quick glance at Mr. Queen and then quickly walked to the other side of the security desk. Charlie again watched as both Mr. Diggle and Mr. Queen adjusted their positions to be on either end of the desk now even as they continued to face opposite directions.

"Felicity?" Charlie thought he may have imagined Mr. Queen's question as it was so low but it was easy to hear Ms. Smoak's laughing response.

"Nice catch Charlie but it's ok really. It is something I am trying out actually. Have you run the program from here then?" Without giving him a chance to answer she continued quickly. "What happened when you ran it? Please just e-mail your results to me. Oh and please continue testing it each day and let me know if you receive any error messages. I haven't worked out the kinks from my end yet so you may receive some weird responses. This really would be very helpful Charlie. I need to see if it's possible to manipulate the live feed along a predetermined sequence and even set up automatic loops in certain locations. I haven't tried this before and would like to automate it…." Ms. Smoak paused in her rant as if only realizing what all she had said. She again looked quickly at Mr. Queen before ending with an enthusiastic, "Thank you Charlie!"

Charlie was a little surprised by her enthusiasm as well as the command in her tone. After a quick nod of agreement he actually turned to check the reaction of the other men. Neither seemed surprised by her quick ramble nor disputed her authority but Charlie did note both seemed more relaxed now that she had laid claim to the mystery program.

Distracted by these observations Charlie almost missed Mr. Queen's raised brow as he waited for Ms. Smoak to join him. As she paused close to him, Charlie could hear her response to his unspoken question.

"It was just an idea to provide cover if needed…I named the program Blind Spot by the way."

Charlie didn't understand Ms. Smoak's words but he did understand the quick quirk of Mr. Queen's mouth and Mr. Diggle's outright chuckle seemed to say all was well.

* * *

><p>AN2 – I will have to say it was difficult to write something so innocent as I've been totally wrapped up in Primal but I do love Charlie and wanted to give him his due!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Like Father, Like Son

**Chapter 4 - Like Father, Like Son**

**AN** – I just have to thank dafaolta for asking if Moira's campaign launch was in the QC lobby and then encouraging me to write about it! This isn't terribly long and probably not what you had in mind but I'm still dedicating this one to you, dafaolta! Thank you!

**AN2** – Special thanks to Mic Riddy too who continues to be the best beta ever!

**DISCLAIMER** – No change in legal status so I'm still playing w/o permission, profit or evil intentions! :)

* * *

><p>Charlie watched the hubbub of the press and security milling about his lobby in annoyance. There was just too much chaos and Charlie didn't like chaos. He was still frowning when he noticed Mrs. Queen talking quietly in the back of the room with several men.<p>

Mrs. Queen hadn't changed all that much in the years he'd been working at QC and Charlie didn't think that was necessarily a good thing. She was clearly tougher than she had appeared when she was a young woman though and she deserved credit for that, but Charlie was reserving judgment on the rest. She had always been beautiful and Charlie could remember the few times she had visited Mr. Queen at QC years before. Mrs. Queen was society and she always looked perfect (too perfect, really but Charlie was the suspicious type). There was an old expression that referred to pretty women that came now to Charlie's mind – diamond of the first water. That certainly applied to Mrs. Queen but the problem as Charlie saw it was that diamonds are cold and hard and that's just not how a person should be.

_A mother should definitely not be that way either_, Charlie thought with a grimace. Mrs. Queen had brought the kids in a few times in those early years – kids who were better behaved then than when they became teenagers and young adults, Charlie knew. Then he just thought they looked like pretty dolls or stage props for the Queen family photo ops. Charlie remembered feeling sorry for them as neither showed any life or happiness as small kids should. Of course, both clearly gained more than a little life as teenagers if the newspaper reports of their adventures were to be believed. _Can't hold just the kids responsible though_, Charlie thought with a grumble as he again watched Mrs. Queen.

Charlie also thought about Mr. Queen as he was certainly just a responsible as Mrs. Queen. He too had always been society and in many ways was much like his son … _or his son was a lot like him_, Charlie corrected his own thought. Robert Queen had also been known as a playboy and had had more than a few press (and police) reports of his own in his younger days. He had settled into marriage though and apparently learned discretion as most of the stories then focused on his business deals. He bought and sold companies and people easily and Charlie remembered how smooth, how arrogant he was during those years.

It was hard not to be in awe of the man as he commanded attention and respect just by walking in the room. Charlie's own dad had taught him respect should be earned though so Charlie was a little wary of the man instead of respectful. Of course, he didn't have any real interactions with him either as Mr. Queen certainly wasn't the type to speak to the help that often.

Charlie could remember perfectly the first time the man really spoke to him – that was when he approached him about building the panic room. Mr. Queen had actually come to him after hours and stated bluntly at the beginning that he had looked into his records and knew about his family, his military service and even some youthful indiscretions that Charlie himself would rather ignore.

He had been angry at the arrogance of the man but Mr. Queen had just kept talking and told him he had a job for him and that he trusted only him. That had surprised Charlie enough for him to control his temper and listen then. His relationship with Mr. Queen had changed after that and once Charlie started paying more attention he did learn to respect the man even as he pitied him.

Mr. Queen changed during those last few months – the smoothness was roughed up a bit (Charlie knew he had spent more than a few nights at the office) and the arrogance was tempered by awareness (and even paranoia if Charlie was honest about it). Charlie also noted the man seemed completely alone. The Queen family was like most rich families and didn't appear close – Charlie couldn't imagine them sitting down for a family dinner or game night as his own family did. As for QC, Charlie himself had learned quickly that the business world was cut-throat and much more like a battle zone than he would ever have believed before his job here. However, unlike in a battle, Mr. Queen didn't appear to have any fellow soldiers covering his back. He seemed completely alone and it seemed he knew this too. Those last months had been rough on Mr. Queen and Charlie had often thought that he may have been his only friend, or at least the only person who didn't want something from him in return anyway.

They had had several conversations during the panic room construction and those were the only times Mr. Queen ever appeared relaxed or happy. He had shown Charlie some photos of his kids and even shared some stories and plans for them. It seemed he had hopes for their future and for Mr. Queen that meant a future different from his own life. Mr. Queen would often get quiet after telling such stories and then leave abruptly. However, he almost always returned the next night for them to repeat the ritual. Charlie had concluded Mr. Queen did need someone to talk to and Charlie didn't mind being that person.

The dull roar of the crowds suddenly grew and that grabbed Charlie's attention. He looked around and quickly realized the reason for the higher noise level when he saw Oliver Queen enter the room and join his family. Charlie wasn't at all surprised to see Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle nearby. However, he was surprised when the group parted and Mr. Queen followed Ms. Smoak instead of his family. The young woman appeared upset and near tears as she spoke to Mr. Queen privately.

The pair normally got along well and Charlie knew that because he enjoyed watching them and watching out for them. He was glad that this Mr. Queen had friends who had his back and he knew his dad would have appreciated that fact too. Right now though it appeared that it was Mr. Queen who had Ms. Smoak's back as whatever he told her reassured and calmed her down enough for her to speak. Charlie had to re-evaluate the conclusion that all was well though when Mr. Queen suddenly appeared angry or at least tense himself. The man still concealed his emotions well but again Charlie made a habit of watching them and this Mr. Queen was not in a good mood.

The pair had been standing close as they spoke but they broke apart when Mr. Queen was called to the stage. Charlie noted he gave a small nod to Ms. Smoak and did appear to squeeze her hand before he turned and made his way forward. As he listened to him speak Charlie was puzzled at the tension that remained in his voice and posture. Still though he said the right words and the press ate up his mere presence, but something seemed off to Charlie.

Charlie continued to watch and soon Mr. Queen found his way back to his friends and the trio beat a hasty retreat. Normally Ms. Smoak was between the two men but this time both she and Mr. Diggle took up positions at Mr. Queen's side. No words were spoken between them but Charlie noted Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle exchanged a quick concerned look.

While he wasn't sure what was going on Charlie would still bet on Mr. Queen and his friends. Oliver Queen was clearly his father's son but just as clearly his path would be different and one he made on his own. Charlie always believed that you are the company you keep and Mr. Oliver Queen definitely had the best company around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2<strong> – I still plan to use Charlie whenever the current S2 storyline allows; however, if you have any ideas or suggestions pls just let me know! I never promise anyone will like the results but I'm always open to suggestions and ideas!


	5. Chapter 5 - Kung fu fighting

**Chapter 5 – Kung fu fighting**

**AN** – So here is Charlie's POV that I reference in Where Else Would We Be! As previously noted for this series, each chapter is an episode tag and this one related to 2x18 (Deathstroke). It contains SPOILERS so you have been warned! Gotta thank Mic Riddy for her excellent beta work and assistance (as usual)! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – I do get to claim Charlie and I do love him but CW's Arrow is not mine!

* * *

><p>Charlie was seated at his usual post but he was distracted even though he kept telling himself it wasn't his business. He clicked over to the conference room camera and saw Ms. Rochev seated at the head of the table as if she owned the place – <em>well, I guess she does now<em>, Charlie grumbled to himself as he scratched his head. He continued to ponder just what had happened earlier and wondered if he should have seen it coming.

He had noticed Mr. Queen was no longer showing up at the office recently and even Ms. Smoak was only an occasional visitor though she was always still friendly and took time to chat. Mr. Queen though, he wasn't acting normal – he was acting like he had when he had first come home. Actually it was even worse than that, it was like he had reverted to...well, Charlie wasn't sure what word would be accurate but it was clear all was not right with Mr. Queen.

All the good things Charlie had noted earlier, all those changes seemed gone. Mr. Queen was blank faced, impassive, arrogant, and even cold now. He reminded Charlie of Robert Queen right before that sailing trip and Charlie couldn't help but worry. He had once thought Mr. Diggle and Ms. Smoak would be the deciding factor that would save Mr. Queen but if they weren't around then...

Well, they were around and usually together but they had changed too. Ms. Smoak was such a sweet and smart young lady though and she continued to speak to him and ask about his girls. She even sent some high tech games their way that made her Mae's hero. It was easy to see Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle were worried too though and if they were worried then Charlie thought there was probably a good reason to be worried.

Charlie himself had been worrying about this although he knew it wasn't his business, wasn't in his job description to worry about Mr. Queen or his friends. His inner rambling was interrupted as the man himself entered the building. Mr. Queen had been in for the meeting earlier but with Ms. Thea being kidnapped he hadn't remained here which seemed like a good thing at the time. This time Mr. Queen was definitely angry and looked more than a little dangerous truth to be told.

Charlie conveniently looked away and failed to follow the new emergency protocol that required Ms. Rochev be informed immediately when Mr. Queen entered the building. Word had spread quickly of her take-over and Charlie thought even less of her now. _Who kicks a man when he's already down?_

Charlie switched the monitors to follow the man's movements and wasn't surprised to see him confront Ms. Rochev in her new lair. He was however, astounded when the confrontation became physical. In later retellings Charlie wouldn't include this but in that moment a feather could have knocked him over.

Mr. Queen and Ms. Rochev were fighting - like in the old kung fu movies, not the fake stuff like in wrestling. Not that Charlie didn't enjoy a good wrestling match on TV sometimes but that really wasn't the point. By the time Charlie refocused on the monitor he saw Mr. Queen release Ms. Rochev and walk away.

Mr. Queen didn't say a word to him when he left and Charlie certainly didn't try to speak to him either. _Can't believe he can do all that then just walk out as if nothing happened…just what happened on that Island? _That was actually the first time Charlie had thought about that. He saw those years as similar to when he had been in service, you didn't have the right to ask questions unless you had been through it yourself. There were some things only a fellow soldier could understand. Charlie knew Mr. Queen had the bearing of a solder, a scarred one at that, but that was the first time he had actually seen the man in action, moving like a soldier.

_Now so much makes sense_...Charlie knew there was more going on but he also figured it wasn't his place to ask. What was his place was QC security and the cameras that had caught the whole thing. Charlie moved quickly to save the recording over to a flash drive but still he hesitated to erase it completely.

Charlie delayed his decision and did his rounds early but still the fight scene stayed on his mind especially when he entered the conference room. He thought back to the earlier incidents in the conference room – first some wanna be bad guys had shot at Mr. Queen but he just escaped through the window with Ms. Smoak. Pretty amazing rescue if you asked Charlie though he knew Lucy would have called it romantic if a little foolhardy. Then there was the time the Vigilante had saved Ms. Smoak and that Count guy or whatever they called him 'fell' out the window with several arrows in his chest.

There had certainly been a lot of action in the conference rooms at QC since Mr. Queen's return. Actually there had been a lot of action in Starling City since Mr. Queen's return which coincidentally was the same time the Vigilante came on the scene too. _Never much believed in coincidences_, Charlie grumbled to himself. Suddenly seeing the writing on the wall Charlie paused and stood still a moment as he thought about this all meant. He also thought about what his next step and that was when Ms. Rochev herself walked down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Rochev spoke in a sharp angry hiss.

"Doing rounds Ms. Rochev." Charlie spoke calmly.

"No more - this floor is off limits. No one comes up without special clearance from me. That certainly includes Oliver Queen which you would know already if you had read my memo. What is your name anyway?"

Charlie couldn't help but stare as he tried to reconcile this bossy little woman with the fighter who took on Mr. Queen.

"Hello? Did you not understand my question? Perhaps I should use smaller words?"

"No ma'am. I understood. The name's Charlie, Charlie Davidson." Charlie kept a respectful tone as anyone with a lick of sense would when faced with a wild animal, a predator, a she-wolf.

"Well, Mr. Davidson I'll be sure to speak with your supervisor. If you are unable to follow simple orders then perhaps QC is not the place for you." With those final words Ms. Rochev turned and stalked away.

Charlie watched her walk away before he turned and went back to the security desk. He was alone now as he re-watched the earlier camera feed – still shocked by both Mr. Queen and Ms. Rochev. _So much hidden beneath the surface, so many lies_, Charlie thought. He again wondered if he should have seen this coming. _Well, no one in their right mind would have seen that coming_, Charlie thought gruffly in his own defense.

He then replayed various other scenes of Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak and Mr. Diggle in his own mind, happier scenes, better times. Charlie continued to ponder the situation but it didn't take long for him to draw his own conclusions and decide what was right - his dad had taught him that a man had to think for himself and that man also needed to stand forsomething or he'd fall for anything.

_Not any of my business really_, Charlie thought even as he erased the footage and picked up the phone to call Mr. Diggle. Charlie knew he would feel better if Ms. Smoak checked behind him..._who am I kidding_, Charlie thought with his first smile of the night. They would _**all**_ feel better if she checked behind him and she was going to do it anyway so he might as well ask.


End file.
